Fairy tail RP story
by The Shadow Sisters
Summary: This is a fairy tail Roleplay LEMON FREE with ships may have swearing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

A/N: Hello ^_^ this is Choco (the younger Shadow Sis). This is my first fan fiction so any feedback to improve would be highly appreciated by anyone :) even though this is written by me a few others were involved in the making of the actual role-play including Samarra. The actual personalities of the characters will most likely be completely different as we do make these role-plays for fun and edit the characters as we would like them to.

These most likely will be small chapters as it is based in the role-play and one scene is a chapter so it really just depends on how Long our scenes are when we are playing the role play out however if there is really small scene I will make sure to post a new chapter on the same day.

I also confused myself so I will be deleting the other RP story for now I might re post it later but most likely not as that RP doesn't have as much progress as this one.

Loke) Morning Lucy -smiles-

Lucy) Morning.

Loke) -hugs her- want some breakfast gorgeous?

Lucy) Get off.

Loke) Okay! Want some breakfast?

Lucy) yeah, that would be great thanks Loke.

Loke) don't mention it -gives her heart shaped pancakes-

Lucy) -doesn't look at the shape and starts eating- they taste good -smiles-

Loke) Thanks -hugs-

Lucy) get off!

Loke) awww come on I am just being my lion self.

Lucy) ugh

Loke) You used to let me kiss your hand beautiful

Lucy) ughh

Loke) -kisses her hand-

Lucy) off.

Loke) come on gorgeous.

Lucy) no!

Loke) why are you so mad at me?

Lucy) because I am.

Loke) please Lucy gorgeous, don't be mad.

Lucy) I AM DONE WITH YOU FLIRTING WITH ME EVERY SINGLE MINUTE OF YOUR LIFE.

Loke) ...

Lucy) WHAT?

Loke) maybe I should go now...

Lucy) MAYBE YOU SHOULD

Loke) I will see you soon,-kisses her hand and leaves-

Lucy) ugh

Jellal) what's wrong Lucy?

Lucy) nothing, why?

Jellal) you look annoyed.

Lucy) Loke keeps flirting with me.

Jellal) he usually does though.

Lucy) it's just getting annoying now.

Jellal) ask him to stop.

Lucy) I had but he still keeps doing it.

Jellal) I guess it's just a force of habit.

Lucy) it's really annoying I don't like him in that way.

Jellal) don't summon him then.

Lucy) he can come and go whenever he likes.

Jellal) break of the contract with him then.

Lucy) I can't do that.

Jellal) why?

Lucy) because he is still a friend of mine.

Jellal) oh.

Lucy) yeah..

Jellal) so what then?

Lucy) I don't know..

Jellal) just ignore him then I guess?

Lucy) yeah that's the only way out for now.

Erza) -walks in yawning-

Jellal) morning Erza

Erza) -smiles- morning Jellal.

Jellal) -smiles back-

Erza) so what you two talking about?

Lucy) nothing much really.

Erza) ok then. I'm gonna be going out in a bit cause we've run out of cake.

Lucy) ok then get me some too.

Jellal) and me!

Erza) okay then -re equips into her normal skirt and blouse- cya

Jellal and Lucy) cya -waves-

Erza) -leaves-

This I forgot to mention, Erza, Jellal, Lucy and Loke live in the same house which have two rooms one room shared by Jellal and Erza and the other with Lucy and Loke as you can guess those two ships will be in this fan fiction.

Also Amethyst The Purple Dragon LoLu has already been planned out so no Rolu or CoLu sadly but I will make sure to add that in one of my other fan fictions ^_^. Anyone else who has any suggestions for any ships you want write em down in the reviews and I will try add them in if they already haven't been planned out like LoLu or Jerza.

Any story name (title) suggestions will be appreciated as I am not good at making names XD.

Any story plots also requested ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Alright, this fan fiction will have Freed x Laxus as hinted in this chapter. I really don't know why but this is what Samarra ships and I a little bit. This chapter is literally being written after chapter 1 so there aren't any review replies. (I also do reply by PM but that will most likely take more time as I do type this all out on my phone transfer it to my iPad and then post it and I don't go on my iPad a lot since my mum uses it xD)

Thank you to AnimeStoleMyLife for reviewing and following this story 3 I really really appreciate it and some of those ships are already planned and we will add the others as they aren't planned

Freed) -hanging around guild hall-

Laxus) hey Freed!

Freed) hello

Laxus) how ya doing?

Freed) tired

Laxus) and why would that be?

Freed) I just am I guess

Laxus) maybe you should go get a relaxing massage.

Freed) maybe. I will be fine though

Laxus) -massages Freed-

Freed) t-that feels really good

Laxus) that would be because you are being massaged by the famous and extraordinary Laxus.

Freed) oh really now and who exactly said you are famous?

Laxus) me Ofcourse.

Freed) if you say so, this feels great.

Laxus) hehe

Freed) -closes eyes and let's laxus massage him-

Laxus) -massages for ages- feel better?

Freed) definitely!

That's the small chapter thing I was talking about earlier. Again, if you want any ships in particular review them here or PM them to me and I will either get them in this fan fiction or another one of mine.

So far the definite ships are:

Jellal X Erza

Loke X Lucy

Freed X Laxus

There are some ones that have been planned out a bit but those can be changed if you want another ship with that. Also with Gray review us many ships cause we are gonna be having him not stuck to one person as we don't really have an OTP ship for him so any to do with Gray will most likely be in here unless the girl is in another ship.

I just looked at the RP plan out and there will be a ton of small chapters judging by the looks of it so far not that the long ones are too big but that's fair right since there will be frequent updates.

Also I am sorry for the late update don't kill meh please! I will releasing, I believe, 3 or more chapters today.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Right we are back with another very small chapter and I don't have much to say so let's begin.

Loke) listen, Lucy

Lucy) yeah?

Loke) I don't ever want to hurt you okay? If you're mad at me I just won't come to the human world for a while.

Lucy) I just want you to stop being so flirty with me.

Loke) I can't help it.

Lucy) well try to then

Loke) o-okay

Lucy) -smiles-

Loke)-smiles back-

Lucy) thanks

Loke) bye

Lucy) cya

Loke) -disappears-

Jellal) you know Lucy I always used to think you had a crush on him.

Lucy) what? No way, I don't.

Jellal) you used to right?

Lucy) no.

Jellal) are you sure?

Lucy) yeah.

Jellal) I mean you guys seemed closer and you seemed to like his flirts.

Lucy) I did not! If you speak any more of this I will tell Erza that you like her.

Jellal) okay okay!

Lucy) hehe so you do like her.

Jellal) yeah.. thinks she still likes him I can tell.

Lucy) you guys would be cute together!

Jellal) meh,

Lucy) you would!

Jellal) alright alright! I'm gonna go to my room now. -leaves-

Lucy) k cya,

That concludes this chapter, also any ship suggestions are most definitely welcome and will be put into use maybe not in this fan fic but most likely the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Let's add Cana X Bickslow to the list shall we xD.

Bickslow) -drinking-

Cana) -drunk- Hey Bickslow.

Bickslow) Hey there.

Cana) -super drunk- Drinking competition?

Bickslow) HELL YEAH!

Cana) WOOOOO -drinks 3 barrels of booze-

Bickslow) -drinks 4-

Cana) -drinks 7-

Bickslow) -drinks 12-

Cana) -drinks 15-

Bickslow) -drinks 18-

Cana) -drinks 50 more and falls unconscious-

Bickslow) -falls unconscious too-

Cana) -talking while unconscious- I win.

Bickslow) -talking back- no I do.

Cana) I had 85 u had 34 so I do.

Bickslow) I guess you did.

Cana) Yeah.

Bickslow) I'm cold.

Cana) Oh really?

Bickslow) yeah.

Cana) Go to your house then.

Bickslow) I can't move.

Cana) Ask someone to move you then.

Bickslow) Meh.

Cana) -is still super super super super drunk- -rolls over and hugs Bickslow tightly- Warmer?

Bickslow) -hugs back- hell yeah!

Cana) -hugs even tighter- warmer?

Bickslow) -kisses her-

Cana) -kisses back- mm.

Bickslow) I'm so drunk right now.

Cana) I'm never drunk.

Bickslow) Lies.

Cana) I am not. -kisses Bickslow again-

Spoiler if you haven't watched the S-Class fight bit where another S-Class wizard gets selected do not read unless you want a spoiler. There will be a spoiler end sign.

Gildarts) WHAT?! CANA AND BICKSLOW?!

Bickslow) -kisses back-

Gildarts) AGHHHH?

Bickslow) -holding onto her and kissing-

Cana) -rolls onto Bickslow while kissing-

Bickslow) -hugs her and kissing-

Gildarts) WHAT?

Cana) -hugging and kissing back- Maybe I get it from you father. (Gildarts being Cana's father is the spoiler bit)

Gildarts) GET OFF MY DAUGHTER.

Bickslow) Wanna go to my house?

Cana) Sure why not. See you tomorrow father.

Gildarts) whaaaaat?

 **Choco: End of scene was here but there was a little carry on next scene so I'm going to put it in this chapter.**

 ** _End of Spoiler I know for some people it is not such A big of a spoiler but for some it might._**

-At Bickslow's house-

 **Choco: no no it isn't lemon xD there will be no lemon in my fan fictions it might get close to seem like it is in some but there never will be lemon and I will do 'Choco:' whenever I want to say something mid chapter.**

Bickslow) Hey baby.

Cana) hey

Bickslow) -kisses her-

Cana) -gets undrunk- AGH WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!

Bickslow) Ahh Cana?

Cana) WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? -gets off him-

Bickslow) what wrong with you?

Cana) GET OFF ME YOU CREEP.

Bickslow) ...?

Cana) WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE AND WHAT THE FUDGE ARE YOU DOING?

Bickslow) if you want to leave then do so I'm not stopping you -gets off her-

Cana) -leaves- DONT EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN.

The chapter will end here. The ships so far I believe are:

Loke X Lucy

Jellal X Erza

Freed X Laxus

Cana X Bickslow (it may not seem like it yet) {This ship may change to Cana X Bacchus}

Also these are only the ships that are mentioned so far there are many more ships left to sail and any ship suggestions are appreciated ^_^

I also need a proper title for this fan fic so if anyone can make up a title that I like I will let them choose a plot story or something reasonable to add to this fanfiction :)

Fan fiction naming contest (I guess it's a contest right?) will most likely be done in every fan fiction I write so if you do get a name I like you can only add something to the fan fiction that you named.


	5. Chapter 5

Right next update.

Aries) Uh umm sorry for bothering you Lucy.

Lucy) Hm?

Aries) but I am worried about Leo.

Lucy) why would you be worried about Loke, as in what is the reason?

Aries) He's been weird this whole day in the celestial spirit world.

Lucy) oh, I would be the cause of that.

Aries) What did you do?

Lucy) -she explains about everything that happened with Loke-

Aries) oh...

Lucy) yeah..

Aries) He isn't the same without his flirts though, that's what makes him unique.

Lucy) I only asked him to not do it to me...

Aries) Oh um I see...

Lucy) yeah...

Aries) ... Well umm bye and sorry.

Lucy) Have a good day Aries and its fine don't worry.

THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW BUT I WILL BE WRITING UP THE NEXT ONE RIGHT AWAY.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello fellow readers. I just remembered something that I forgot to say but in my fan fictions many characters will be quite OOC as we do these to our own will so please don't tell me off for this if you like the characters to be in character.

Gray) Hello?

Erza) Hey Gray,

Gray) How are you Erza?

Erza) Good, how about you?

Gray) Doing great.

Erza) Good to know. -smiles-

Gray) Wanna go on a mission?

Erza) Sure,

Gray) Okay, lets go.

Erza) kk

 **At the location of their mission.**

Erza) -kills everything and anyone who's the enemy-

Gray) We also need to destroy the dark guild hall.

Erza) On it. -destroys whole town around it and the hall-

Gray) -Face palming-

Erza) What?!

Gray) The guild hall not the whole town!

Choco: cause that's what Fairy Tail does best right?

Erza) That's what Fairy Tail does best, destroying the whole place while doing their task.

Gray) -Still face palming- You're paying for this not me.

Erza) Pfft it's not like the magic council is coming here.

Gray) I guess.

Erza) so what now?

Gray) I guess we should head back, no?

Erza) there is a cake stall nearby so lets go there first.

Gray) Okay sure.

Erza) -after a very long a hour or twos walk later-

Gray) Are we there yet?

Erza) Yeah! We're here!

Gray) Thank God.

Erza) -gets cake for herself and Gray-

Gray)-watching her from afar-

Erza) -returns- want some cake?

Gray) Nah I am good,

Erza) yay, more cake for me,

Gray) so how long home?

Erza) Only around a 6 hours walk.

Gray) ONLY?!

Erza) -eating her cake while walking back- Yeah,

Gray) -sighs-

Erza) What? Its hardly that long.

And that concludes this chapter. Another chapter coming right up heh. Soo many chapters today small but more. I am hoping this chapter spam fills up for the long gap between chapter 1 and 2. If there is a long gap ever again there is most likely going to be another spam day after the gap. Also if anyone has read this by now I would love to know what you think about this story/roleplay so far.

Also anyone who is thinking Gray x Erza? The answer is no sadly. But there will be a Gray x Erza story publishing after I am done writing this whole thing up to date.


	7. Chapter 7

Loke x Lucy time xD, wow I really don't have a lot to say o.o Well thank you very much for taking your time to read this crap xD

Loke)-Bored in the celestial world-

Lucy) -thinking about Loke- *thinks* Do I like him?

Loke) -goes to human world- Hey Lucy!

Lucy) Hey,

Loke) You seem lost in thought?

Lucy) No, I'm not.

Loke)You sure?

Lucy) *thinking that he is not flirting anymore*

Choco: Anything in the starry things is what that person is thinking.

Loke) Okay good. -smiles-

Lucy)-smiles back-

Loke)-lies down on his bed all curled up like a cat.

Lucy)-falls asleep-

 **In the morning.**

Loke) -gone in the spirit world-

Jellal) Hey Lucy,

Lucy) gah!

Jellal) Want some breakfast?

Lucy) Yeah I would like that.

Jellal) -gives her pan cakes that are fresh and warm out of the oven-

Lucy) -eats- Thanks.

Jellal) No problem Lucy.

Lucy) -smiles- Hey you know what you said yesterday about me liking Loke?

Jellal) Hmm yeah?

Lucy) I think it might be true,

Jellal) What?!

Lucy) I think I might like Loke.

Jellal) That is so cute!

Lucy) -blushes- You and Erza are cute.

Jellal) I thought you told him to stop flirting with you though?

Lucy) I don't know.

Jellal) Maybe you should talk to him.

Lucy) No!

Jellal) why not?

Lucy) I don't have the courage to do so.

Jellal) Hmm, just a question. Do you miss his flirts?

Lucy) I might I don't know.

Jellal) Oh okay.

Lucy) Why don't you ask Erza out?

Jellal) I am going to soon.

Loke)-appears-

Lucy)-hasn't noticed Loke- Good luck on it then.

Jellal) Thanks,

Loke) Hey Lucy.

Lucy) Hey.

Loke) Hey gorge- I mean Lucy

Lucy) Hai

Loke) I just came here to tell you something real quick.

Lucy) Hm?

Loke) Don't summon Aquarius for a while she's on holiday.

Lucy) When is she not?

Loke) Okay well I am going out to town so summon me if you need me.

Lucy) ok.

Loke)-leaves-

Jellal) Lucy

Lucy) yeah?

Jellal) you look sad when he is not flirting with you.

Lucy) I do?

Jellal) You should ask him to keep flirting.

Lucy) and how do you suggest I do that?

Jellal) Say "Hey Loke, it feels weird without you being your usual flirty self so just go back to normal okay?"

Lucy) I will try when he comes back.

Jellal) Just summon him

Lucy) -summons him-

Loke) Hey,

Lucy) -tells him what Jellal told her to say-

Loke) okay gorgeous

Lucy) -smiles-

Loke)-kisses her hand-

Lucy)-blushes faintly-

Loke) You know Lucy,

Lucy) Hm?

Loke) I can hear everything you say through the keys.

Lucy) -blushes bright red-

Loke) Every little thing -now has Lucy pinned onto the wall-

Lucy) well I didn't mean any of it.

Loke) oh really?

Lucy) mhm yeah..

Loke) Lies.

Lucy) maybe it wasn't all a lie.

Loke) hehe -kisses-

Lucy) -blushes then kisses back-

Loke) Love you..

And that is this chapter done. Thanks to AnimeStoleMyLife again for reviewing, following and favourite-ing us or the story (something is spelled wrong there but it wont fix from the google spelling so idk)

Thank u for reading :)


End file.
